Desnudo
by makoto-mai
Summary: [Songfic] Mi primer songfic ^_^! K+K! R&R pleaseeeee!


**Naked**

[**El día despertaba con sus tonos rojizos en las nubes, la vida despertaba en la ciudad y los pájaros comenzaban a cantar sus hermosas melodías dándole la bienvenida al nuevo día…**]

_I wake up in the morning_

_Put on my face_

_The one that's gonna get me_

_Through another day_

_Doesn't really matter_

_How I feel inside_

_'Cause life is like a game sometimes_

_(Despierto en la mañana_

_Me coloco la máscara_

_La que me llevará_

_A través del día_

_Realmente no importa_

_Cómo me siento_

_Porque la vida es como un juego algunas veces)_

[**Kenshin esta despierto, acostado en su futón, mirando el techo de la habitación, escuchando el alegre sonido que emiten los pájaros.  Se levanta, arregla la habitación y se dispone a cambiarse de ropas…sorprendido, se da cuanta de que ya lleva dos años viviendo en el  Dôjo.  Termina de arreglarse y sale hacia el pasillo para encontrarse con la mujer que hace que sus pecados sean más llevaderos…]**

_But then you came around me_

_The walls just disappeared_

_Nothing to surround me_

_And keep me from my fears_

_I'm unprotected_

_See how I've opened up_

_Oh, you've made me trust_

_(Entonces te acercaste a mí_

_Los muros desaparecieron_

_No había nada que me protegiera_

_Y me mantuviste alejado de mis miedos_

_Estoy desprotegido_

_Mira cómo me he abierto_

_Oh, me hiciste confiar)_

[**Estuvieron allí, de pie, uno frente al otro, mirándose a los ojos, confiando mutuamente en que tiempos más felices vendrían para ambos.  Una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Kenshin, quien se acercó lentamente a una sonrojada Kaoru.  Algo había en ella que lo hacía sentir tranquilo, en paz consigo mismo…aquellos ojos azules lo hacían sentir puro…]**

_Because I've never felt like this before_

_I'm naked_

_Around you_

_Does it show?_

_You see right through me_

_And I can't hide_

_I'm naked_

_Around you_

_And it feels so right_

_(Porque nunca me he sentido así antes_

_Estoy desnudo_

_Junto a ti_

_No se nota?_

_Ves a través de mí_

_Y no me puedo esconder_

_Estoy desnudo_

_Junto a ti_

_Y se siente tan bien)_

[**Una mano inadvertida se posó en la mejilla izquierda de Kenshin; los delicados dedos de Kaoru acariciaban la cicatriz en forma de cruz, haciendo que Kenshin sintiera un escalofrío que le corrió a lo largo de la espalda…cómo le gustaba sentir el delicado tacto de la mujer que amaba.  Mientras ambos se perdían en sus miradas, sus recuerdos los llevaban al día anterior y el beso que habían compartido…]**

_I'm trying to remember_

_Why I was afraid_

_To be myself and let the_

_Covers fall away_

_I guess I never had someone like you_

_To help me, to help me fit_

_In my skin_

_(Trato de recordar_

_Por qué tenía miedo_

_De ser yo mismo y dejar_

_Que el refugio se cayera_

_Creo que nunca he tenido a alguien como tu_

_Para ayudarme, ayudarme a entrar_

_En mi piel)_

[**Los colores de la mañana se reflejaron en sus mejillas, los profundos ojos azules de Kaoru penetraban en el alma de Kenshin y él a través de ellos podía ver su propia alma, un alma que ahora carecía del peso de las muertes que sus manos y espada habían provocado todos esos años atrás.  Para ella, él no era otra cosa que el alma de un hombre que había encontrado la paz y que era feliz…]**

_I've never felt like this before_

_I'm naked_

_Around you_

_Does it show?_

_You see right through me_

_And I can't hide_

_I'm naked_

_Around you_

_And it feels so right_

_(Nunca me he sentido así antes_

_Estoy desnudo_

_Junto a ti_

_No se nota?_

_Ves a través de mí_

_Y no me puedo esconder_

_Estoy desnudo_

_Junto a ti_

_Y se siente tan bien)_

[**Mientras los minutos pasan y los tonos rojizos de la mañana van dando paso a la claridad del cielo azul y el aire llenado por el aroma de las flores, Kenshin y Kaoru sellan sus labios en un tierno beso y una promesa flota en la mañana, la promesa de que sus almas serán una y de que el amor que hoy los une…nunca se desvanecerá…]**

_I'm naked_

_Oh oh yeah_

_Does it show?_

_Yeah, I'm naked_

_Oh oh, yeah yeah_

_I'm so naked around you_

_And I can't hide_

_You're gonna (you're gonna) see right through, baby_

_You're gonna see right through,_

_I'm so naked around you,_

_And i can't hide,_

_You're gonna see right through, baby_

_(Estoy desnudo_

_Oh oh si_

_No se nota?_

_Yeah, estoy desnudo_

_Oh oh, yeah yeah)_

_(Estoy tan desnudo junto a ti,_

_Y no me puedo esconder_

_Verás (verás) a través de mi, baby_

_Verás a través de mí)_

_(Estoy tan desnudo junto a ti,_

_Y no me puedo esconder_

_Verás a través de mi, baby)_

**-End-**

~~~~~~~~~~

Wow mi primer songfic! ^_____^ no lo puedo creer! Espero que les guste, lamento que sea un poco…cursi, digamos la verdad XD

Ahora bien, la canción es de Avril Laringe, es muy bonita y creo que define muy bien la situación de nuestro adorado Kenshin, no lo creen? O__o?

Léanlo, disfrútenlo y hagan review, serán aceptadas todo tipo de criticas (sobres bomba no , por favor ^_~); si creen que debo cambiar algo, por favor háganmelo saber! ^o^

Bye! 

Makoto Mai


End file.
